


Class in Session

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: tf_speedwriting, Fluff, Gen, Mirror Universe, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is teaching about other planets. Stunticons are cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class in Session

Starscream settled in with the impressionable Stunticons, each one of them raptly listening to him. Even Motormaster, who could be slightly flighty at times, was watching Starscream talk.

"So on these very young planets, or the ones with gravitational fluctuations caused by their primaries..."

"What's a primary again?" Wildrider asked him, causing Starscream to smile patiently. He felt bad for these five Decepticons, formed as full-fledged frames and kindled with the Embers of mechs who were dying in one of Prime's last pushes. Once in a while, the personalities almost echoed those of the mechs who had been deactivated, but in many ways, these five were as innocent as new creations, no matter their war-forms that had been crafted specifically to combat the wheeled minions of Prime.

"A primary is a giant controlled fusion process held in check by various gravitational and electromagnetic fields, commonly at the center of a system of planets and asteroids." Starscream then continued when Wildrider seemed satisfied. "As I was saying, these planets have liquid, molten rock cores, and the gravitational tides sometimes cause the molten rock to leak out. Most often, this molten rock will simmer, mixing with gasses and just lying hidden under the surface, until …."

Starscream paused, watching as all five leaned in, eager for him to continue the lesson, and he watched, until the first hint of impatience stirred in Breakdown's optics.

"…. **BOOM!** , it blows through to the atmosphere, coming back to cool and harden as new strata upon the planet!"

His sudden, theatrical explosion noise caused all five young mechs to fall back, and Dead End even scrambled over to hide behind Motormaster's bulk. He smiled wryly at them, and slowly they started to chatter, asking more questions, but Drag Strip looked particularly thoughtful. Starscream answered questions, before coming over to look at the thoughtful one directly.

"Drag Strip?" he queried.

"So, this phenomena? Would you say it would be a good analogy for Thundercracker?" Drag Strip asked, all fake innocence in his voice and optics, setting the rest of his gestalt to laughing and teasing their teacher, whose face plates were heating.

"I do suppose TC's temper might best be analogized in that fashion," Starscream admitted, loving his trine-mate's ability to lead, but knowing, every so often, TC's temper did explode, and never when they expected it.

His class kind of fell apart after that, but Starscream decided the laughter and smiles of it had been worth every microt.


End file.
